Gnomeo and a Titan
by xela44
Summary: A story in which Levi is in his last year of high school and is forced by Hanji and Erwin to go to a football game aginst the Titans. Guess who just happens to be on the other team? May turn into M later.


**_Hello. Boy I haven't written anything on this website in a long time. I'm starting anew, so let's see how this goes. This is my first time writing ereri so wish me luck!_**

* * *

I walked down the hallway to the first class of my last year in high school with my two "friends" in toe. Hanji, the crazy one obsessed with science shit was skipping down the hall dragging her backpack, while my other friend Erwin, lord of planning and evil, was busy reading a book about politics on my other side. I say friends sarcastically, but in reality these two are the only people I've ever met that could see through my tough exterior. I'm still a little shit on the inside too, but these guys get me. I'd be lost without them.

We took a left down the next hallway and entered our first period class, which happened to be AP lit. Glasses and Eyebrows were just smart, but I was totally obsessed with writing. It was quiet but meaningful, and if you do actually take your time you can figure out all the meaning and symbolism in it. Writing was my only passion in the world, and I was determined to end up working somewhere in the field, even though my father wanted me to end up working in the military like him, in one of the elite squads. I was good at fighting, thanks to the drills he'd forced me through for as long as I'd lived, but at this point it was all just routine; just going through the motions.

"Are you gonna come to the "sportsmenship" football game today Levi?" Hanji said as she ran to the far corner in the back of the room, Erwin and I follwing suit. Everyone in The Walls (stupidest name for a town ever) went to this football game, which was always against our rival town Titan (now that's a badass name. Our town should take a few notes).

I took my seat in the corner, putting my backpack on the desk and sitting down in uncomfortable chair. "No fucking way, I don't have time for that shit." I said, turning away for her pouting face. Shitty glasses, she was not gonna get me to go just because she decided to put on some fake tears.

"Aw, please Levi, it'll be boring without you! I'll even make sure we get a seat up front so you can actually see what's going on!"

"No, fuck you." I responded, adding the bird for extra measrue, my perminent scoul making me look even more intimidating. Instead of making Shitty Glasses run away like everyone else, her pout just dipped more. Tch, fuck her and her stupid face.

"If you don't come," Erwin began. Crap, he had that authoritative voice on again. "I'll tell your dad why he can't find that vase that used to be in your living room." Oh, fuck you Captain Eyebrows. Fuck you and your Sltherin brain and everything about you. I took a deep breathe and pinched the bridge of my nose. I new there was no way out of this, if I didn't go my dad would find out about the party I threw while he was over seas; I'd get grounded, which could be compared to Spartan boot camp.

I took in a breath and let out a long sigh. Why did I hang out with these people again? Oh yeah, cause I'm just as shitty as them, but in my own special way. "Fine, but I'm coming late and you guys are paying for my food." I grumbled.

"YAY!" Hanji screeched, launching herself out of her chair so she could strangle me. I don't care if everyone else called it a hug, Hanji had no control of her own strength. "I promise it'll be fun Levi! we'll get to watch Erwin and everyone kick the shit out of those titans!"

Yeah yeah whatever, get off me you fuck-tato chip" I replied, prying her off of me with the assistence of Erwin. Today was gonna be a long day.

...

I hate the cold. Why is it always so cold at night? Shouldn't the air retain some heat after the sun goes down? I thought global warming and greenhouse gasses were supposed to make the tempurature rise, but I'm still freazing out here. I'd gone back to school after finishing my mountain of homework, only to have to wait 15 minutes in the cold just to get some greasy food. Didn't they have anything that didn't make a mess or taste like it's full of parasites? I dont mind the parasite hotdogs much, but they just load it with fucking chilli and cheese which makes stains and no fucking thank you.

After deciding on just a bag of popcorn (without the liquid "butter") and a sprite I headed to the bleachers. I looked around and saw Hanji sitting up front like she said she would be, decked out in very sporty attire, with the words "GO WALLS" across her forehead and wings covering her cheeks. Her shirt was the schools jersey, and the icing on top of the fucking cake was that she was wearing a beer hat with two rootbeers connected to the straws. Someone please kill me.

"LEVI!" Fuck, why can't this phsyco just be normal for a day? One fucking day is all I ask. She has more people staring at her than there are people watching the game.

I sighed and made my over to Shitty Glasses, trying not to spill my popcorn in the process. Did I mention how much I hate people yet? They're loud and stand to close to each other and are full of bacteria and why am I at a football game again?

"Aw cheer up Levi! I even got us front row seats like I promised!"

" there would have been less people in the back." I grumbled. I know it's childish but I'm pissed of so fuck everything right now.

"Don't be like that! At least you get to look at hot sweaty guys, that's always fun." Hanji chirped.

"They're wearing helmets you ass hat." I like that insult, let's remember to use that one again on Erwin after this crappy game is over. Our team wasn't even winning; Titan's number 10 kept scoring and we were down by 6 points.

"Ah, but half time will soon be upon us my little gnome, which will give us time to oggle and talk to Erwin." she said. I hated when she called me a gnome, so I huffed in agknowledgment and decied to actually watch the game. Half time came 10 minutes after, the cheer leaders heading out onto the field, rallying up their respective teams. Titan's chearleaders went first, only a small blonde being anywhere near cute. Why is everyone in Titan so big and muscly looking?

Erwin came over to the benches, taking his helmet off as he did so. I still don't know how he mangaed to juggle all AP classes, being quarterback (and captain) on the football team, and being the student counsel president. Hanji has told me multiple times that he is destined to take over the world.

"HI ERWIN!" speaking of Hanji and her loud mouth...

Erwin turned to us and nodded in our direction as he sat down right in front of us, chugging a water bottle. "Number 10 is really kicking our asses." was the first thing that came out of his mouth after he finished his drink.

"I noticed. Who is he?" Hanji said. Thank god she wasn't screaming any more.

Jean, another guy on the team, butted into our conversation at this point, adding "That fucker's name is Eren Jeager. He's the teams quarterback starting this year and he is the most annoying son of a bitch I've-"

"You talkin' shit horse face!?"

At that articulate screech from across the field we all turned our heads to the source. As soon as I laid my eyes on the tan god walking in our direction my heart stopped. His skin was the perfectly sun-kissed, which contracted beautifully with his eyes. Speaking of his eyes, they were the most unique and shining eyes I'd ever seen, one stunning turquoise and the other a shimmering gold. To top it all off was the smirk playing on his lips which made him seem like he was in control- no, he _was_ in control of his surroundings, and he fucking knew it.

The Caribbean wet dream that I could only assume to be Eren finally came over to our little group, confidense radiating from his body. Normally people who were this cocky would annoy the shit out of me, but I kept getting distracted by his face. Fuck his face and it's perfection.

"Fuck off jeager," Jean (who I'm now going to make a mental note to call horse face) spat out. The look on his face showed nothing but loathing, all directed towards the titan boy in front of us. "Why dont you go wait for your japenese hotty to come back from jumping up and down for the crowd."

It was easy to see that Eren was pissed off by the horse face's words; I was almost able to see steam coming out of his head. "Don't you dare fucking talk about Mikasa like that. Just because she rejected you doesn't mean you have any right to lash out at my sister like that, you fucking trash excuse for a human being".

Well shit. Go Eren.

At that Jean got red faced, but Erwin stopped him from rebutting, and sending him to the other benches.

Eyebrows turned to Eren, amost bowing when he next spoke. "I'm sorry my teammate said something so rude about your sister. I'll make sure he gets reprimanded for it." There goes Erwin and his authoritative voice. Maybe he will take over the world...

"It's fine," Eren said, his face turning from its earlier look of disgust to a small smile, which made my heart thump again. What the hell man, I need to stop being so poetic. "Thank you for the apology", Eren continued, "but there's no need, he always has a stick up his ass when it comes to me."

"That makes it even worse!" Hanji piped up, making Eren turn his head in our direction on the stands. Our eyes locked for a brief moment, causing sparks to shoot from my body. How could just meeting this guy effect me so much?

Eren was the first to look away, his head turning towards Hanji. "Well I'm pretty sure he won't change, so I'd rather just get used to it and stay away from the horse faced bastard."

A whistle rung, signalling the teams post halftime huddle, and abruptly ending the conversation. Fucking half time, couldn't have gone on for a few more minutes. Fuck football.

...

The game ended an hour after half time (thank fucking god), Titans winning by 10 points; Eren was the obvious star, easily pulling his team ahead. Hanji and I waited for Erwin near the locker room, after which we all went our seperate ways. Hanji gave Erwin a lift, but my dad was back in the states for this week, so he instsed on picking me up. Would'nt hurt if he was on-fucking-time. I cupped my hands and breathed into them, trying to get any heat that I could to them. Fuck night time, seriously; stay fucking warm.

"Hey." a voice behind me said, causing me to jump slightly and turn around. Who the fuck- oh. It was the tanned (and now that he wasn't wearing the bulky football uniform, I could also add chisseled) god eren.

"Hey." I said back, my brain not really being able to function under the focus of those green and gold eyes.

He walked closer to me, a strange look that I hadn't seen before in his eyes. "So, uh... Wanna go on a date?"


End file.
